Video games and/or interactive real-time computing based games are generally played on various types of electronic systems. For example, systems can be connected by a network such as Internet for real-time interactive playing. Typical electronic systems which can host video games or interactive games include laptop computers, desktop computers, handheld portable devices, and/or video game consoles, such as PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and/or Nintendo Switch. The hardware and/or software capable of hosting conventional video games is typically relating to fictitious stories with no limited real values.
A drawback associated with a conventional video game operated by a typical electronic system is that it generally lacks values such as education and/or teaching values.